


Our New World

by Dawnne



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fist Fights, Gay Robots, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnne/pseuds/Dawnne
Summary: With the bunker fallen, 2B and 9S hardly know what to do with themselves. A2 comes to their aid, bringing comfort to a worried 2B. AU where 2B isn't killed in route C.





	Our New World

**Author's Note:**

> YoRHa attacker no 2 I have feelings for you

"We have got to stop meeting like this," 2B said.

Across from her stood another android, one that she had encountered several times before. A2, or simply, Number 2 as she was called by some. Draped over her shoulder was a limp 9S. She said nothing in response.

"Where did you find him?" 2B finally asked.

"In the desert." A2 answered, sliding the scanner's body into her arms and kneeling to place him on the ground. "He was already out when I got to him."

2B breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Again."

"I'm worried about him." A2 said softly. "The damage doesn't look bad, and his systems check out...but I don't even know what knocked him out this time."

Here they gathered in a gated-off section of the amusement park; it served as a home base of sorts. The resistance camp didn't offer the privacy they wanted, so this was where they retreated at the end of the day.

The sound of machines carrying about their business--whatever that may be--echoed off the walls of the buildings around them. The machines hadn't yet figured out how to open the gate to their private area, so here they were safe, at least for now.

2B clenched her fists. "I don't know how to get through to him. He's been so strange ever since we came back from the bunker."

"The bunker is gone, 2B." A2 replied.

She knew this, better than anyone, in fact. She had been there when the bunker fell. It had been pure luck that allowed her and 9S to escape with their lives. Or perhaps she owed that to 9S; he had halted their data sync when he noticed the abnormality that turned out to be the logic virus that corrupted everyone. They were on their own now.

"I knew he was having a hard time coping with this, but..." 2B trailed off.

"Look," A2 said, glancing up at her from the ground where she remained with 9S. "There's not much we can do about it right now. He's going to wake up eventually. He probably just got spooked by something."

2B bit her lip. "You're right."

A2 slowly stood and moved toward her. She felt A2's hand on her shoulder. "We can try to talk to him together."

2B felt hesitant. "What makes you think he will listen to you if he won't even hear anything from me?"

It was no secret that 9S harbored resentment of A2 ever since she had ceased being a threat. 2B suspected that he must have been jealous of her; he was no longer the only one 2B was giving her attention to. On more than one occasion, he had lashed out at A2 for no logical reason, and he avoided meeting her eye. It didn't matter that A2 was the one who had saved their asses repeatedly when they were cornered by machines or needed spare parts.

A2 said nothing, probably realizing that 2B was right. She sighed and turned away from her.

"I just...want him to be okay." 2B said quietly. "I know you can't understand what we've been through--"

"What?" A2 spun back around. "You think I don't understand what it's like to be terrified of losing a partner?"

"No, that's not what I meant." 2B defended herself. "I know you've been through a lot. I just meant that I know you aren't exactly friends and I can't blame you if you don't trust him."

A2 made an affirming sound and looked away again. "I know he means a lot to you. All those times you've had to--"

"Please don't say it." 2B shuddered. A chill ran down her spine. "That's in the past. No more."

"I'm just saying, you've been through your share of shit, too." A2 shrugged. "We can make peace with ourselves, but we can't change the past."

2B parted her lips, unsure if she should even bring up what she wanted to ask. "A2, I..." she began. "How do you feel? Knowing what they did with your data. Knowing that they--they made me with it."

A2's eyes widened. Then, she took a step back, clearly trying to decide how to answer. "They certainly made you a lot prettier."

2B felt her face flush. What kind of answer was that? "Appearance has...no bearing on our purpose."

"Cut the crap, 2B," A2 groaned. "It's just us now. YoRHa bit the dust. You're as free to be pretty as you want to be."

2B realized that A2 was trying to make her feel better, or to at least distract her from the matter at hand.

In the weeks since the fall of the bunker, 9S had grown increasingly unstable. He would often disappear on "missions," as he called them, giving no explanation for where he was going or why. This was the third time A2 had found his body, usually lying somewhere in a ditch or covered in injuries. And each time, she brought him back here and stayed with him until he recovered. It was hard to know what A2 was thinking, but 2B knew that she could trust her with his care.

"A2..." 2B began. "Thank you...for everything you've done for us."

She saw A2 shift uncomfortably. "You're...not much for gratitude, are you?"

2B recalled the same thing being said to her not long ago from Anemone. It felt stranger when A2 said it.

"Although," A2 continued, smiling sheepishly, "I do tend to prefer your aggression to your gratitude."

2B took a step closer to the other woman. "That's not funny."

Despite this, A2 let out a chuckle. "If you say so." A2 stepped behind 2B and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Although...maybe you prefer someone else to be the aggressive one."

2B's chest tightened. A2's lips hovered right next to her ear. "I kind if miss fighting sometimes, you know." A2 murmured.

2B tried to turn away but A2's grasp on her shoulders held firm. She lifted a hand to one of A2's. "If you keep saying that shit, a fight is exactly what you'll get."

A2 laughed. Then it all happened before 2B could think about it or make a move.

The hand that had touched A2's suddenly felt a tight grip around the wrist as it was brought behind her body; at the same time, A2 had grabbed her free hand and placed it in the same spot behind 2B's back. The other woman then pushed her into the brick wall behind them, pinning her face-first into the building. Finally, A2 pressed her heel into the toe of 2B's boot.

As 2B struggled to get free, A2 brought her face close and glared at her. "Go ahead and try me," she dared.

Boiling over with anger, 2B yelled and began twisting her body every which way. "How dare you!" She called out. "Get off of me!"

This seemed to have the opposite effect desired. A2 smiled wider and pressed her torso into 2B's back. 2B felt her hands almost freed, and then just as quickly felt a hand on her throat. 2B writhed her hands out from between their bodies and threw them against the brick wall. As 2B pushed, A2 took a deep breath and planted a long, hot kiss on 2B's cheek.

2B was caught so off-guard by this that she stopped struggling. "Wh...what? What are you doing?"

"Whatever I feel like," A2 answered.

2B tried to bend her head into a position where she could face A2, but was hardly successful. She scraped her free foot against the ground and landed a kick against A2's shin.

A2's grip on her throat released, and she was no longer pressed against the wall. She spun around, holding her fists near her chest. A2 was directly in front of her, with a thrilled expression on her face. 2B grit her teeth.

A2 had taken another step back, with her arms to her side and her legs spread apart. She shrugged, with an almost-laugh crossing her face. "Come on, 2B. Why don't we have a little fun?"

The taunt struck 2B. She wants to have...fun? Whether that meant a sparring match or something else, 2B wasn't sure just yet. Still, she felt irritated by her approach. 2B knew, however, that that was exactly what A2's intentions were, and she didn't want to let her win.

Calmly, 2B met her gaze and eased her tense limbs. She stood tall and quietly removed her eye mask, not breaking eye contact. Upon the mask hitting the ground, A2's expression changed to something a little less arrogant.

"I suppose a lot of my time has just been freed." 2B said after a moment.

A2 smirked again, and crossed her arms at her chest. "You don't say?"

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because Command isn't around to order us to kill you anymore." 2B knew, even as the words came, that she was bluffing. A2 was incredibly valuable to her, especially after the fall of YoRHa; she didn't actually have intent to kill her. However, years of covering lies from Command had conditioned her poker face like nothing else.

"I didn't expect you to. Where would the fun be if you weren't my equal?" A2 cocked her head back.

Equal, huh? 2B readied herself, but did not lower her gaze. "Come on, then."

She saw A2's eyes sparkle. A split second later, 2B guarded herself as A2 launched herself at her. As both women were unarmed, and thus on equal footing, there were no blades to cut. But the bruising still hurt.

2B braced herself against the weight of the android who threw herself at her. With how light they all appear on their feet, it was easy to forget how heavy combat models were. 2B remained rigid, with her arms held in an X in front of her.

She then went on the offensive, plunging her knee directly into A2's abdomen. She heard a groan.

A2 took a step to the side, dodging 2B's next hit. 2B threw another punch, narrowly grazing A2's cheek. A2 then threw her own fist, which 2B dodged with ease.

The two continued exchanging punches, some hitting, but most getting dodged. Occasionally a kick was thrown in the mix.

After several minutes of getting nowhere, the women stood 10 feet apart from each other, breathing heavily and covered in droplets of sweat. Some spots of bruising covered each of their bodies. 2B noticed that A2's lip had a small cut in it, but she couldn't tell if it was from one of her hits or if A2 had simply bitten her lip too hard.

"Have you...had your fun yet?" 2B breathed.

A2 laughed. "Hardly," she said.

2B walked closer to A2, still glaring. "What's the point to this?" 2B said through a clenched jaw.

A2 lifted her head and wiped at the bloody spot on her mouth. "Oh, come on, 2B," she was still catching her breath. "Don't you want to get roughed up once in a while?"

2B swallowed. "Why would...I want to do that?"

Moving her own body, A2 closed the space between the two. "I'm sure--" 2B was thrown back as A2 gave her a hard shove.

2B fell backwards from the unexpected force, and toppled onto the ground. Then she felt another shove on her sternum, accompanied by a sharp pain. A2's heel was digging into the soft spot beneath her ribcage. She was pinned to the floor.

"--you know what I mean." A2 finished.

Shit, thought 2B. She couldn't move without getting another sharp jab from A2's foot. Then A2 leaned down over her, letting her long hair fall over her shoulders and into 2B's face. 2B felt warm breath in her face as A2 continued speaking. "You've got a lot to learn if you're going to stop relying on Command to replace your broken body."

2B felt a wave of sudden vulnerability. Was this what A2 was really after? Teaching her a lesson? She realized A2 had a point. It was true, 2B and 9S had been less than careful with their only remaining bodies.

Her feelings must have shown on her face, as A2 eased her hold on 2B and softened her expression. "It's hard, I know." Yes, thought 2B. She must have been just about the only one who understood that struggle.

A2 lowered the rest of her body to 2B's. 2B felt A2's hands on her upper arms, keeping them locked into position as her foot slowly dislodged from her chest. After some rearranging, A2 was now straddling 2B's waist, and 2B still couldn't move.

"I never...thought this would happen..." 2B suddenly felt overcome with grief for her fallen comrades, but kept herself from crying.

A2 didn't reply for a moment. And then, softly, "Of course not."

And then 2B felt A2's lips again, this time against her own. It shocked her, but not unpleasantly so. In fact, 2B was most surprised by how much she wanted it.

Realistically the moment couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but 2B felt frozen for a long time. When their lips parted, 2B wanted to reach for A2's face but still was unable to move her arms. "A2..."

They made eye contact again, and 2B blinked, meant as a cue for her to do it again. A2 leaned in again and they kissed once more. While their lips met, 2B heard some motion behind her: some shuffling of leaves and a small groan.

A2 reacted before she could. She pursed her lips and shushed 2B. She watched A2's face and felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Looks like your boy is starting to wake up." A2 said with a sneer. Was that statement meant to feel so much like an insult? Was A2 finally starting to return 9S's aggression? 2B was just relieved to hear he was doing better.

"Okay, we better make this quick." A2 decided. "But," she turned back to 2B's face, her eye twinkling mischievously. She leaned in and 2B felt her lips on her ear. "I'm going to need you to keep quiet this time, or we might be in trouble."

2B took in a sharp breath through her nose when she heard this. She began to squirm under A2's weight. A2's hand came off of her face and she opened her mouth to speak. At the same moment, however, A2 closed their mouths together again. 2B stopped squirming.

A2's tongue entered her mouth, and 2B was overwhelmed with desire. She reciprocated, but still wished she could touch her with her hands. Instead they lay clenched, but motionless, pinned against her side under A2's legs.

She was at A2's mercy. If she wanted to kill her at this moment, she absolutely had the power to do so. But 2B didn't think she had any reason to do that, and wasn't afraid. She had seen her gentle and forgiving side when she handled 9S, and in that moment, 2B trusted her with her life.

The unspoken words bubbled within her, and she felt hot and restless. She welcomed the feeling into every inch of her body.

Her bliss was interrupted by a single, hard bite on her lower lip. She wanted to cry out, but remembered her partner lying almost awake around the corner, and held it in the back of her throat. Is she testing me? 2B wondered.

A2 looked pleased by 2B's silence. 2B bit her own lip, sucking on the spot where A2 had bitten. She then attempted a shrug of sorts, in hopes that A2 would finally free her.

No such luck came. Instead, A2 remained bent over 2B, covering her face in messy kisses and small bites. At some point 2B began feeling hands caressing her body. First, at her hip, then working their way up. 2B held her breath in both anticipation and impatience as A2's hand hovered over her breasts. Then a shock ran through her as hands finally groped her chest: at first on the outside of the fabric of her dress, and then making their way inside her clothes through the window at the front.

With A2's face mostly out of view, 2B found herself staring at the cloudless sky beyond the rooftops. Here the color seemed to stay in perpetual twilight, with the sun neither setting nor rising. Humans might have once considered it romantic. Had she not been so distracted, 2B might have appreciated its beauty some more.

A2's mouth joined her hands, sucking on 2B's breasts and taking in her nipples. Staying quiet was beginning to become a challenge. She allowed herself a small gasp as A2's tongue twirled around on her sensitive skin.

A2 stopped when 2B made this sound, frowning slightly. "I told you to be quiet," she whispered, raising her body off of 2B's. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and finally made a motion to stand, freeing 2B's hands at last. 2B was so relieved to have use of her arms that she had to stare at them to make sure they were still there. During this, A2 had apparently removed, then stepped out of, her shorts and tossed them aside.

"Let's see if you can even make any noise this time," A2 said, shoving 2B's head back onto the pavement and positioning her body over it. A knee was on either side of 2B's head.

Before 2B could say anything, A2 had lowered herself onto her face, directly placing her lips over 2B's open mouth. 2B grasped at each of A2's thighs framing her face.

The wetness that greeted her amazed her. 2B hadn't tasted very many things in her life, but the way A2 tasted excited every circuit in her body. A surge of energy, accompanied by slight panic, washed over her.

A2 thrust her hips forward, and 2B tilted her head to match her. She could hardly breathe; only her nose was unobstructed. She doubted she could even make any attempt at speech--no doubt, her intention. 2B slipped her tongue out and began working at A2's lips.

She couldn't see A2's face, but she didn't have to to know that she was pleased with herself. A short moment passed, and 2B could feel A2's breath begin to quicken as her abdomen moved in and out.

Feeling brave, 2B began to slowly move her hands upwards, past A2's thighs. A2 didn't protest, so she continued, reaching around to her backside. She groped A2's rear, giving each cheek a firm squeeze.

A2 herself had been nearly silent apart from her instructions to 2B. At that moment, however, 2B heard a short moan, quiet enough she could have imagined it. So that's what does it for her, 2B thought, almost amused. Immediately following this, every muscle in A2's body seemed to tense up, and she stopped rocking her hips towards 2B's face. 2B froze.

A2 dismounted from 2B's face and knelt next to her. Then their faces were inches apart. "Alright, you want to play it like that, then?" A2 murmured. She had the slightest flush in her cheeks, but her face was serious.

Then her shoulders were grabbed and she grunted as she was pulled upright and onto her feet. 2B wobbled a bit, disoriented from getting up so quickly after having been on the ground for so long. As she rebalanced herself, she licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ears, straightening her crooked headband.

A2 gave her a once-over and then approached again. 2B received another messy kiss, and she touched A2's chest. Then she felt A2 trace down her back and slip her hands up the skirt of her dress. And then the skirt fell to the ground. It was usually attached with a tie at the side, but came easily undone with skillful hands.

2B used the other woman to keep her balance while she stepped out of the skirt. The new level of exposure, while not embarrassing, did caution her to the risk they were taking with 9S lightly unconscious not very far away. Who knew how he would react if he witnessed them.

With A2's tongue still playing in her mouth, 2B leaned in closer and lowered her eyelids. Then came a quick motion, accompanied by a smack and a stinging sensation on her butt. The surprise made her jump closer into A2's body.

The hand stayed where it had slapped her, continually squeezing and rubbing. 2B became aware of the growing warmth and wetness between her legs, and started to feel weak in A2's arms.

Slowly, she was pushed back into the same wall as before, this time facing away from it and still kissing A2, being wary of the still fresh wound on her lip. She leaned all the way back and propped herself against the brick. Her legs were still in front of her, with A2 standing between them.

Heat began to rise between their bodies, and soon the sweat was no longer from their fight earlier. A2 leaned back and slowly lowered herself onto the ground, sliding her hands down 2B's body as she went. Then she put a finger up to her lips in a shushing motion, and 2B held her breath.

A2's face was now between her thighs and 2B nearly shook with anticipation. A warm, wet sensation slowly trailed its way up her inner left thigh. Then the right. 2B found herself biting her lip and closing her eyes again.

2B nearly jumped when she felt A2's hand gently press on the soft flesh between her legs. She bit her lip harder to keep from gasping in surprise. It was already such a challenge to keep quiet. How could she possibly expect her to stay silent through this?

A2 had pulled aside the crotch of her panties, and her tongue had joined her fingers. The moment it happened 2B floated into a cloud of euphoria. Something thin entered her and began making slow, rhythmic motions inside her.

Before long, a second finger went inside, and A2's tongue was moving more aggressively. Now, more than ever, 2B wanted to call out and release the tension that had been building within her. She dared to open her eyes a sliver and saw A2's expression of equal concentration and pleasure.

The sensations were beginning to blend together, and 2B was having difficulty staying standing. Her sensory input was overwhelmed, and her sense of balance was all wrong. She would likely need to recalibrate her kinesthetics later; her body wasn''t used to such a surge of pleasure. How many of A2's fingers were being pushed in and out of her now? 2B couldn't tell.

The feeling made its way to every wire and nerve in her body. She let it consume her. Numbness dissolved her feet as she rose into climax. Her mind went blank. A2 kept her tight hold on her as she came back down and slid to the floor on weakened ankles.

A2 came away from 2B's splayed legs and sat next to her against the wall. "You actually stayed quiet. I'm impressed." 2B felt a small peck on her cheek.

It took another full minute for 2B to formulate speech again. "A2...I...don't know what I would do without you." She let her head fall onto A2's shoulder.

A hand softly began stroking her hair. She couldn't stand just yet, but at least her hands were beginning to stop shaking. Together they sat, slumped together against the wall. She hadn't heard any more movement from 9S, and decided she would go to him in a moment.

Some birds flittered on the rooftop above their heads. The slightest breeze carried in a fresh gust of cool air. She appreciated it, and took a deep breath. A2 began to pull away from her.

While 2B remained seated, she watched A2 walk a few feet away and collect her shorts. She slid them back on and gave a full-body stretch. "Let's go have a look at boy scout over here."

2B couldn't help but chuckle. "I should be the one to wake him up." She said and made a motion to stand at last.

2B grabbed her skirt off the floor. In some instances of self-destruct, her clothes had been partially torn away, and it would probably alarm 9S if he believed she had had to do that. That, and she wanted to better hide the bite marks on her inner thighs. May as well put the mask back on too, she thought.

Once again fully-dressed, she joined A2. She nodded at her, and then rounded the corner and went into the alley where 9S lay half against a staircase. A2 had laid him flat on the ground, which meant he had been able to at least partly maneuver his body while they were away. This made 2B feel a little relieved.

She crouched to the ground and kneeled beside him. She lifted his head gently into her lap and held her palm against his cheek. "9S...wake up."

With gentle coaxing, 9S fluttered his eyes open with a quiet moan. His eyes focused on 2B's face. "2B..." His eyes went past 2B and saw A2 standing over her shoulder. "...A2..." He said in a considerably less warm tone.

"She saved you," 2B said in the most compassionate tone she could muster without upsetting herself. "Again."

9S made a sound of acknowledgement, and made eye contact with A2. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"2B was worried about you," A2 offered. "Imagine how irritated I was to see you passed out half-buried in sand."

A look of embarrassment crossed his face and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He lifted a hand and rubbed his face.

"2B...I'm sorry..." He said. "I'll...be more careful."

2B smiled. "You better."


End file.
